hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Meruem/Image Gallery
|-|Anime= Meruem character.gif|Meruem's headshot Mereum.png|Meruem's full body appearance Meruem_appearence_2011.jpg|Meruem's 2011 anime adaptation design Meruem Portrait.png|A close-up on Meruem Meruem's_birth.png|Meruem's birth 91 - Meruem's cruel nature.png|Meruem showcases his cruel nature even right after birth Hunter-x-hunter-no-not-peggy-460x258.jpg|Peggy is killed The Strong × And × The Weak.png|Neferpitou serve Meruem's food Pouf watches the King kill.png|Meruem kills a child 91 - Meruem attacks Pitou.png|Meruem tries to kill Neferpitou Meruem's_aura_synthesis.png|Meruem's aura synthesis Meruem arrives at Kakin.png|Meruem arrives in Kakin Meruem Vs Netero.jpg|Meruem vs Isaac Netero 102 - Meruem studying.png|Meruem is studying rules 102 - Meruem plays shogi.png|Meruem plays Shogi 102 - Shaiapouf praises the King.png|Being praised by Shaiapouf 103 - Komugi collapses.png|Komugi collapses before the King Meruem and Komugi playing Gungi.png|Meruem and Komugi playing Gungi 104 - Meruem on his throne.png|Meruem admits being upset in losing but also enjoys the game King-Komugi_105.png|Meruem threatens to kill Komugi 105 - Chimera Ants vs Hunters.png|Meruem and his Royal Guards against the Hunters Association 105 - Chimera Ants and humans.png|The current inhabitants of the East Gorteau palace Meruem takes off his left arm.png|Meruem takes off his left arm Meruem Komugi 108-2.png Meruem Komugi 108.png 109 - Meruem.png|Meruem questions himself Chimera_021412070712.png 110 - Meruem and Neferpitou.png|Meruem orders a change in the security system Meruem holding Komugi 112.png|Meruem holding Komugi 112 - Meruem and Komugi.png|Meruem lays Komugi down for healing 112 - Meruem invites his opponents.png|Meruem invites his opponents to fight somewhere else 112 - Meruem passes through Netero and Zeno.png|Meruem passes through Zeno and Netero 114 - The Division.png|The division of the King from his palace 122 - Meruem wants to talk.png|Meruem wants to have a discussion TheKingStopThirdHand.png|Meruem stopping Netero's third hand. MeruemVS Netero.png|Meruem vs Netero 122 - Meruem ready to fight.png|Ready to take Netero out Meruem's human side.png|Meruem's human side Meruem's Ant side.png|Meruem's Ant side 125 - Meruem falls.png|Meruem falls 125 - Meruem vs Netero.png|Netero vs Meruem in the underground tomb 125 - Meruem retaliates.png|Meruem begins to retaliate 126 - Meruem vs Netero 2.png|Netero vs Meruem - 126 126 - Meruem vs Netero 1.png|Meruem attacked by 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva 126 - Meruem.png|The King attacks 126 - Meruem asks for his name.png|King asks his name 126 - Meruem's Fear.png|Meruem scared 127 - The King.png|Menthuthuyoupi holds a burned Meruem 128 - Pouf and Youpi healing Meruem.png|Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi healing the King 128 - Unparalled Joy.png|Unparalleled Joy 128 - Reborn Meruem.png|The reborn King 128 - Meruem suffers memory loss.png|Meruem suffering from amnesia 128 - Meruem threatens Pouf.png|Meruem threatening Shaiapouf 128 - Meruem Wings.png|Meruem's wings 129 - Meruem Rage Blast.png|The King using Rage Blast against Knuckle's APR 129 - Meruem confrontation.png|Meruem confronts Menthuthuyoupi about the enemies 130 - King's wings.png|Meruem's wings Meruem - 132.png|Meruem - 132 Meruem's aura.png|Meruem's aura Meruem's En.png|Meruem's En Meruem knocking out Knuckle.png|Meruem knocking out Knuckle Meruem knocking out Meleoron.png|Meruem knocking out Meleoron Meruem brings Knuckle and Meleoron for interrogation.png|Meruem brings Knuckle and Meleoron for interrogation Meruem having headache.png|Meruem having a headache Meruem while trying to retrieving his memories.png|Meruem while trying to retrieving his memories 133 - Meruem finds the tile.png|Meruem finds a Gungi piece 133 - Meruem and Gungi.png|Meruem's improvised Gungi board Meruem-5 ep 134.png|Meruem - 134 Meruem-1 ep 134.png|Meruem 2 - 134 Meruem - 134.png|Meruem 3 - 134 Meruem's murderous aura.png|Meruem's murderous aura Meruem-6 ep 134.png|Meruem looks at Welfin Welfin's hallucination.png|Welfin's hallucination of his death by Meruem Meruem-3 ep 134.png|Meurem in Welfin's imagination Meruem-2 ep 134.png|Meruem 4 - 134 Meruem regains his memory.png|Meruem regains his memory Meruem Welfin ep 134.png|Meruem and Welfin - 134 Meruem and Komugi - 134.png|Meruem and Komugi - 134 Meruem Pouf ep 134.png|Meruem walks away Ep 134.png|Meruem walks away as Shaiapouf cries and Welfin watches Meruem Komugi ep 135.png Meruem with his En particles.png|Meruem with his En particles Meruem finds Komugi.png|Meruem finds Komugi Meruem smiling.png|Meruem smiling Komugi and Meruem playing Gungi.png|Komugi and Meruem playing Gungi Meruem and Komugi - 135.png|Meruem and Komugi - 135 Meruem - 135.png|Meruem - 135 Meruem and Komugi 2 -135.png|Meruem and Komugi 2 -135 Meruem's death.png|Meruem's death 110 - Komugi's mental image of Meruem.png|Komugi's mental image of Meruem 148 - Meruem and Komugi holding hands.png|A dead Meruem and Komugi hold hands |-|Manga= |-|Openings & Endings= Meruem in Departure! -second version-.png|Meruem in fifth opening Meruem in fifth Ending Theme.png|Meruem in fifth Ending Theme Meruem and Komugi in fifth ending theme.png|Meruem and Komugi in fifth Ending Theme Chimera Ants and Hunters in fifth ending theme along with Komugi.png|Meruem with Chimera Ants and Hunters along with Komugi in fifth ending theme Meruem opening.png|Meruem in fifth Opening ddhdh.gif|Meruem at the end of Opening 5 fhdhd.jpg|Meruem (ending 5) ncncn.gif|Meruem (ending 5) |-|Video Games= Meruem Card 04.jpg Meruem Card 05.jpg Meruem Card 06.jpg Meruem Card 07.jpg HxH Card (14).png HxH Card (15).png Meruem card 03.png Meruem card 04.png Meruem.png Meruem Card 2.jpg Meruem Card 03.jpg Meruem card 05.png Meruem Card 08.jpg Meruem Card 09 SSR.png Meruem Card 10 SSR+.jpg Meruem and Komugi card 11 SSR.jpg Meruem and Komugi card 12 SSR+.jpg 71 xMeruem09.jpg 71 zMeruem.jpg 07 xNetero&Meruem 1.jpg 08 xNetero&Meruem 2.jpg 00001033_1_.png Pouf,_Youpi_and_Meruem_Kira_Card.jpg 00001033.png Meruem (1).png Meruem (2).png Meruem card 01.png Meruem (4).png Meruem (7).png Meruem (8).png Meruem (9).png 12011538fh.png HxH BC Cards-8 (5).png 00001503.png meruem card 02.png Card 827.png Card 828.png HxH --Cards (1).jpeg Meruem Card 120.jpg Meruem_Card_121.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1057).jpg Meruem Card 121 Kira.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (37).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (94).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (93).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (981).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (864).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (337).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (445).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1560).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (749).png HxH Battle Collection Card (814).png HxH Battle Collection Card (847).png Meruem 01.jpg Meruem LR+ Card.png Meruem LR Card (2).png Meruem LR+ Card (2).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1512).jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - LR(plus*3) Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (1152).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1150).jpg Meruem_LR_Card_3.png HxH Battle Collection Card (714).png HxH Battle Collection Card (852).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (853).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1398).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1507).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1033).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1341).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1566).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1281).jpg S M M.png Meruem (6).png 12011538 8 .png HxH-Cards-6 (13).png HxH-Cards-6-2 (2).png HxH-Cards-6-2 (5).png HxH Cards-4- (4).png Meruem chibi 01.png Meruem_LR_Chibi_3.png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (129).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (178).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (247).png |-|Other Media= Meruem_key_chain.png Chimera ant arc poster.png|Meruem in the Chimera Ant Arc Poster. Promotional V Jump picture.jpg|Meruem on a promotional V-Jump Picture Hunter x Hunter Battle Allstars.png|Meruem on Hunter × Hunter Battle Allstars theme Episode 116 OP.png QbiZjFQ.jpg Meruem_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration.png Meruem_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(2).png